


A Dance

by Dancingsalome



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May I have the honour of dancing this dance with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

”May I have the honour to dance with you?”

”Oh, my card... But- yes.”

Why Wendy accepted the stranger, despite having a partner for every dance at the ball, she couldn't say. She left her cavalier gaping and whirled away, only knowing that this man had such blue eyes that she had forgotten everything else.

He led her surely, his arm pressing against her back, a little too close, but Wendy found that she didn't mind. She glanced at him, but when she did he swirled her around so her head spun and she couldn't tell what he looked like, just leaving the impression of a handsome face, dark hair and those wonderful blue eyes. She became breathless, gasped, and then breathed cool night air. He had danced her away from the crowded room, and they were in the garden. Now, in the light of the moon she did recognise him, but she wasn't afraid, though she ought to have been.

”What do you want, Captain Hook?” she asked, and his arm around her tightened, an arm she knew didn't end with a hand.

”I just want what you gave to Pan. Just that little thing.”

”But I gave it to Peter, it's gone now.”

”It came back, haven't you noticed? It flew from his mouth when he forgot you and returned. You can give it away again, if you chose.”

There was a pang of pain at the thought of Peter forgetting her, but hadn't she gladly embraced womanhood in the end? And hadn't she once, even if only for seconds, thought of giving her kiss to the lonely Captain?

She had a kind heart, Wendy, and the most fearsome of pirates left the garden with her kiss twinkling on his mouth, and a promise of more, if he would return.


End file.
